Alive In Your Hearts
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: My version of Endgame, DYSLEXIA/ Wally wasn't the only one who died that day, when the accused Leaguers arrive they have to face a horrible sight and endure horrible pain. The loss of their Protégés, friends...Their 'Kids'/ UNPLANNED HIATUS/ Cover does Not belong to me but it's beautiful
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **Emi The Ninja here on a new fandom but most of my work is TMNT so...plz forgive me for any mistakes here!**

 **I have dyslexia and it's a hell to live with sooo...(takes a deep breath, counts to 30 twice and breaths out, claps hands together) let's hope everything goes well**

 **this is kinda based on S2 final EP Endgame so...enjoy a shy nervous little authors work**

* * *

"We missed one" Atom said moving his holoscreen so that everyone in the room could see it, the location said Artic and as far as they knew there were no Zeta tubes going there.

 _"Don't worry gang!"_

For some unexplained reason, whenever Nightwing's voice was heard in that tone they knew things would be alright _"The Team's Senior member are on it! Heading there now on M'Gann's bioship!"_

"How do you plan to stop it if it's cone critic?!" Robin asked his brother, his heart was racing and he was literally shaking on the spot, he knew everyone else was too.

Conner's snorted reply made them smile " _Nightwing is your little brother doubting us?! How many times haven't we beat the bad guys and won?!"_

 _"Lost count but this time we might get out with a few bruises"_

Captain Atom smiled as he heard the two talk "I repeat Robin's question: How do you plan to stop the MFD if it's gone critical?"

 _"By using the Senior Team's Meta Powers and exit valves it will shut down completely"_

"DO YOU GUYS EVER STOP PULLING MIRACLES?!" He shouted into the comm-link making most of them deaf and the famous cackle was heard from the other end. "How do we know you and Artemis aren't Metas that can do impossible things?!"

 _"Do you know how many craters you'd have to fix then?"_ The female archer countered and the team laughed "So what are the exit valves?" Flash asked, he felt a heart aching pain when the thought came to mind and he couldn't ignore it. The Seniors didn't say anything before they started to hear static but they heard it...

The words that would haunt them forever...

 _"The Metas will make a reverse moving vortex while me and Artemis will serves as exit points..."_

 _"We're the off-switches"_ Wally said before there was complete static in the coms, not one hero stayed where they were. They took off towards the Arctic to save the obviously insane youngsters because they all had the same thought:

 _How the flipping crap were they going to explain to the accused League members that the Team's Seniors were dead?!_

 _How would Batman react?!_

* * *

 **-June 20, North Pole-**

Once the comms were off they just sat there thinking over the past 5 years together and since they knew Nightwing's ID there weren't any secrets left "Does Batman know about your decision Dick?" Kaldur asked as he looked out, thinking about the things he had done as the 'Traitor'.

"No, he doesn't know...And hopefully...We'll get out of this one alive"

Conner leaned over his dashboard and crossed his arms, then they heard him snicker and saw the smile on his face. "I just remembered something Red Tornado said to Kal-El...That the six of us were cockroaches because we got out of every single thing unharmed and stopped the most embarrassing things the League couldn't"

Wally lost it and M'Gann tighten his belt so that he would fall and tried to steer the ship as well but she too was losing it. Kaldur tried to process that info and Artemis pressed her hands trying to hold her laughter, Dick just grinned and checked his wrist computer before looking towards Conner, who had the virus egg in his leg pocket. He thought off what the Team and the League would do when they were gone...What Tim and Bruce would do...

Tim would obviously be shattered and Bruce would completely lose it and finally sub come to the darkness that Dick had saved him from when the 9-year-old first arrived into the Bats life. Now that he was actually heading towards his end he wasn't really sure if he wanted to see his birth-parents...Bruce had been his father for the past 10 yearsand the thought of leaving actually hurt.

Artemis was still pressing her hands against her mouth when she was looking out and suddenly she saw her reflection but with Green Arrow standing behind her in civvies, holding the handles of her mother's wheelchair. Her eyes went wider when her sister and Roy appeared with Lian, Roy actually looked sad and mouthed something towards Oliver and she knew lipreading _'I can't lose my little sister!'_

Conner was still thinking about Clark and his- _Their_ parents back in Smallville, how Jonathan and Martha Kent had listened to Clark explaining about Conner and the smiles they both had _"We got TWO boys now?! Kid you're not moving out!"_ Both Kryptonians had lost it and rolled in laughter after that sentence, now that he thought about it and was heading towards the end of it all he...Hesitated...He had been alone most of his first year and suddenly he had a bunch of friends, an older brother and loving parents...Did he really want to leave it all?

Wally kept grinning when the vision of his Aunt and Uncle and their fun times came to mind, the time he hadn't want to be near his parents because of their yelling about him failing in school and when they disagreed on something that ended up in another yelling match, he just packed a bag, checked his wallet and took off towards his Aunt and Uncle. they never complained, just hugged him and together they would fix dinner them have a competition with Iris holding two stop watches laughing...He loved them and now...He was...Wally slammed both hands across his face groaning. What was he thinking?!

Kaldur thought about the time he was undercover and he was sure if he was forgiven for his actions and but he knew that he didn't deserve to ever look at Aquaman again, if this was his end then he would accept it, saving him from the guilt and them from the burden of doing it themselves.

M'Gann could see their stop up ahead and suddenly thought about her Uncle and brother...Garfield had lost his mother and now he was going to lose her too, thankfully J'onn had offered to take care of the boy should such a thing come to pass but he hoped never to lose his Niece. M'Gann took a deep breath and announced their location to be near and suddenly she could feel their emotions...

They were all afraid.

"Are we ready? We could...find another way to do this" She asked as they landed near the cave where the last MFD were and ran towards it "Hopefully we're not to-...Crap we're late" Nightwing said when they got inside, the Beetle drones dropped and so did the MFD container, Superboy grasped the egg "Which makes this useless...Unless you can do quick counting and amplify it"

"Meta powers?"

"We can use some of my arrows!"

"Kid, run around us! SB shield up and help him"

"Are you crazy?!...Wait never mind" He sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket and got the box with the shields, placing two on each wrist and one each on the back of of Wally's hands "That should cover the speed" Conner said before he and Wally took off around them, Kaldur used as much of his lighting as he could when the snow started to rise around them and M'Gann helped with her telekinesis, Artemis shot away a few arrows that could possible do some good while Nightwing kept an eye on his wrist computer.

"Guys you need to go faster! Tear a hole in the ground if you have too!"

"Wait that's it! If we tear it up, M'Gann lifts it...We can do this! Probably die but do it!" Wally shouted and shared a smile with Conner who nodded and held the box out towards M'Gann, she took two shields and placed one on her hand and one on Kaldur's upper arm. The effect was amazing! Their powers reached an unimaginable peak and their plan actually worked, sometimes a flash or two would hit them all but they took it as they and the vortex lifted.

Artemis looked towards the ship and saw the League arrive, including a green ship uncovering the ones who had gone for the trail.

"Uh oh" They didn't have to know what she saw...Their hearts could feel it.

* * *

 **Outside the Vortex  
**

The Team and the League arrived just as the vortex rose from the ground leaving a crater behind and it rose higher in the air just as a green construct ship landed and Green Lantern John Stewart lowered his ring revealing the accused, now freed, League members.

"Report" Batman ordered seeing the small floating island thing.

"Here's a few words even you'd understand" Hal and Guy screamed "THE KIDS ARE COMMITTING SUICIDE!" Before anyone else said anything Robin dashed forward but Roy grabbed him in the last second "NIGHTWING!"

Taking a closer look they saw a black and a green form hover inside and the lighting struck in six different places, suddenly a missile flew out of nowhere and hit the vortex, shattered the ground and the vortex dispersed sending rocks all over the place.

Batman felt how his heart stopped when he saw the Seniors, outfits ripped, bodies fading and the smiles they had before closing their eyes and fell, never hitting the ground as they shattered into glowing orbs that slowly headed skywards.

His son was gone...His eldest son was dead. He didn't notice how his knees hit the ground or two forms collided into him but he knew it was Batgirl and Robin. They had lost Jason...Now they lost Richard...They had lost Dick of all people.

Green Arrow carefully picked up various items he found and looked at them:

Water bearer handle - Aqualad.

Grayish armour piece with a blue bird on it - Nightwing.

Pair of red goggles - Kid Flash.

A black cloth with a red S shield on it - Superboy.

A torn blue cloth - M'Gann's cape he thought.

A green broken bow - Artemis.

This was all that remained of them...What remained of their 'kids'. He handed them to each mentor and let Red Arrow see the broken green two stringed bow, the red head crashed knees first in the snow never tearing his eyes from the bow. Everyone cried and screamed that this was a bad dream, or a simulation going hell-wards.

Beast Boy held onto the blue cloth and cried in his 'Uncle's' arms begging him to get them out the simulation but his words hurt them ever more. This hadn't been a simulation, this wasn't a dream...the pain was real, their deaths were real.

They were gone!

* * *

Before Luthor could get the credit he didn't deserve Superman got every media available and announced the sacrifice the team's Seniors had done, the people were heart broken.

Blüdhaven's children couldn't take it when Nightwing appeared as a hologram to show them who had died, no child could. The world denied their deaths but when the screen showed them their sacrifice they had no other choice, the media didn't stop the League as they left to help clean up the mess the MFD's have caused. They would mourn later when they got behind closed doors.

* * *

 **sooooo...want me to finish or make 2-3 shot out of this?**

 **i can remove it completely if some of you want that if the work has to many flaws or just scream chaos  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**i...am shocked, honored and slightly confused that so many like this sooo...i guess i can give you another chapter :3 but remember: DYSLEXIA**

* * *

 **Gotham - Wayne Manor  
**

 **3 Months Later**

Bruce had been starring at the photo of them all for hours and days, he just couldn't believe that the people on the photo now were so unhappy. 'In the photo he sat in the chair with Tim's head against his knee and Damian in his lab having a big grin on his face, Jason standing on the left behind the chair and Barbara attacking hugging him making him lean forward a bit, looking at her in a 'Are you nuts?!', Alfred standing behind them holding his hands out to steady the girl when she let go.

On the right side of the chair, sitting on the armrest with the left arm around Bruce's shoulders, hand placed on Damian's head and right arm resting on Tim's shoulder...Was Richard. No sunglasses, no mask over his eyes...Just showing his amazingly blue eyes and a gentle smile as he hugged his family, Damian looking like he did because he loved when Dick ruffled his already messy hair.

The photo had been taken before Jason died and just a month ago he just up and appeared again giving the Bat clan a flipping heart attack before explanations were thrown left and right.

The poor kid was still in his room crying when he heard that during his time away his big brother had died.

Tim and Damian refused to leave each other so they stayed in the same room and even shared Tim's bed because they were scared to wake up alone, Barbara had by some miraculous luck gotten permission from her Dad to stay at the mansion. The commissioner had been unsure at first but the boys had practically become her brothers, who was he to deny her the need to be with them? She stayed with Jason telling him the things that had happened during the time he was gone and he laughed sometimes whenever he could picture Dick doing something.

But from time to time they would eventually come to Bruce and talk to him, they even told him of the mission they were sent to and the results of them. Before they were halfway through they had moved to the Batcave and there they were!

All the reports, all the missions...Nightwing had been thorough when he wrote them to make sure how good they had been, then they found his notes about Aqualad being _his_ mole against the _Light_. Bruce was practically speechless when he read how Kaldur infiltrated Manta's organization and how they faked Artemis's death to become Tigress, the notes were endless, detailed and by the time he had reached the last one he was in tears with the kids hugging him.

 _"They may never forgive us for what we've done, but we did it for them, for the world..."  
_

 _"If they hate us, we'll take it and drop out of the hero business completely"_

* * *

 **Star City**

"Thank you Roy" Paula Nguyen-Crock said as her son-in-law placed a tea cup in front of her, Roy gave a nod before handing out the other cups on the tray to Oliver, Dinah and Jade who held a sleeping Lian "I swear having me for a mentor is curse" Oliver mumbled into his hands, Jade sighed as she placed Lian in the baby carriage.

"Artemis had always liked archery when we were little, I used to take her to the archery contests where ever they were held and I literally had to carry her so that she wouldn't run off, one of the archery staff members offered to teach her the basics and Artemis was just beyond happy. After they left I got her a toy version of an archery set and she would practice every day til she started using house items, then Dad started to 'train' us. I told Artemis to hold on and take it, so that she would be like you and guess what?"

When Jade was sure she had their eyes fixed on her she grinned and threw her arms out "An 8 year old sends him flying in the wall!" Roy blinked before he tried talking but he could only open and closed his mouth while Oliver sat there gaping at her before a hoarse 'What?!' was heard. Dinah and Paula kept looking at Jade and then on the broken bow that laid on the coffee table between them all.

"I am so glad I didn't piss her off!" Roy finally got out and Oliver just leaned back against the backrest of the couch moving his hands in 'Are you seriously kidding me?!' gesture.

"Well, that explains a few things" Paula said before taking a sip of her tea.

* * *

 **Central City - Allen's Home  
**

"...And now we find out that our son has been dead for the past 3 months?!" Rudy West shouted at his sister who was checking on her KOed husband, Jay Garrick stood between them and Rudy "Well how were we suppose to tell you that your only kid had died saving the world from going space molecules?!" Jay said calmly as he watched his wife Joan Garrick comfort Mary West, Wally's mother.

"And waiting was better?!"

Suddenly Rudy was in the opposite wall with a very pissed Barry Allen holding the front of his shirt "ALL YOU DID WAS YELL AT HIM FOR SOMETHING HE COULDN'T HANDLE! You didn't have to watch his whole body turning to light orbs going skywards, knowing you'd never see him again!" Barry was once again sent to the floor but this time the police came through the door just in time to see Barry KOed again with Iris almost clawing off her brother's face, they took Rudy to the car, got a statement from Iris and called an ambulance for Barry. When the house was calm and quiet again the door on the second floor opened.

Quiet steps sounded before stopping "You can come down Bart, I've got some light meal here" She said and put it on the table, it was simple salad but instead of vegetables there were fruits and berries. Normally speedsters ate heavy meals but after all that happened she though they wouldn't have that much of an appetite. Bart sat down and quietly ate "How long will grand- Barry, be at the hospital?"

Iris sighed and was about to answer when the door opened and Jay came in "Just a hard head and stubborn! Some ice and he'll be fine" He said as Barry came in holding said icepack against the swelling, thanking their friend Barry joined the two at the table and ruffled Bart's hair in thanks when the kid filled a plate for him. Bart finally took a deep breath and asked.

"Can I honor Wally's memory and be Kid Flash? When things calm down?" Iris burst in tears and hugged him and Barry threw the ice pack on the table "That's what Wally said when he teased me and Jay about retirement, that he would be the Flash but if that's what you want then, who am I to stop you?

* * *

 **J'onn's Apartment (i have no idea where he lives o.O but Garfield lives with him)  
**

Gar silently sat down beside the for-the-moment-human and held onto the blue fabric that had once been a part of his sister's cape, he had refused to let go of it, but he did let it get washed they he placed it among M'gann's things so that it would have her sent again.

"I miss her...First my mom...then M'gann"

J'onn hugged the poor boy and tried not to brake down himself but he was slowly losing that battle when Garfield started telling him about the times M'gann would visit them. Whoever visited them around that time would jump back when they saw the 'resemblance' on them and buy Marie's story about M'gann studying in America but visited home when she could, then they would watch the girl chase the boy until he was caught and she would spun them around while the boy shrieked in laughter.

He in turn would tell Gar about the times she and the Team got in trouble with their 'Hack-Dive-Ask later stunts'. Even though he had been worried about her when he and the League arrived at the scene he was relived to see her unharmed.

"Why...why do all the good people...get taken away? why not the bad?" Gar asked.

"I don't know...Perhaps...Who ever sent them to us...Thought we had become to dependent on them, to close to them. We were foolish to think that they would always be around, that nothing could harm them" J'onn said.

They didn't speak after that, because they had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Atlantis - Poseidonis**

"Neptune's beard and soul! I can't believe Kaldur!" La'gaan said quietly as possible to Garth as they swam with Aquaman and the Queen, he wouldn't dare be impolite to the rulers or risk being sushi the next second, Nightwing had been close to accomplice that goal had the power houses of the League and Conner not held him back...That was until the Bird had sent Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman and the Supes flying before Batman could inject some sort of knock out drug into his blood stream. No one dared to piss off Nightwing after that!

Garth sighed as he looked to his left, the statue of Kaldur was once again being attacked when they got there, the attackers and bystanders froze as Lagoon Boy and Tempest let the rulers through "I know many of you are angry, but evidence has now been found! Kaldur'ahm was not a traitor but a mole to the Justice League! He and his friends saved us all...Are we to just turn our backs on that sacrifice?" Queen Mera spoke since Aquaman still didn't trust his own voice.

Garth and La'gann readied themselves as some of the bystanders swam towards them but Mera just gave them a well placed glare that could have freeze the water around them all, the two boys straighten like planks and La'gann had now officially made up his mind.

Not to piss off Nightwing or Queen Mera, Neptune knows how the second option would end!

* * *

 **Smallville - Kent Farm**

Clark sat in his brother's room but not wearing his superman uniform but a pair of faded blue jeans, a plain T-Shirt and a checkered shirt, he was holding one of the black shirts with the red S on it, one of Conner's shirts. After been avoiding the kid for so long, then got to know him and adopted him as his kid brother the pain of losing him was to much.

"Clark?"

Looking towards the door he found Jonathan Kent standing there looking sadly at him, did he look that horrible?

"I know things are that easy right now but...You need to split your personality right now...Clark Kent can mourn when he wants, but Metropolis needs Superman, there's a brake in at the national bank" Jonathan said and got back downstairs as Clark got to change. It didn't take long for him to get there but the thugs were truly idiots.

"Where's Baby Supes?!" Their leader shouted. **(beacuse really? what thug actually thinks before he talks?)** the people around them either gasped or slapped their foreheads, Superman looked at the commissioner who just shrugged and turned away, his body language screaming ' _That guy's got a death wish_ '. Once they were tied up and sporting some royal bruises he took off and flew around for a bit trying to clear his head before he noticed he was close to the park where people were gathered in front of Superboy's memorial hologram.

He was standing tall with his fists lose against his sides and the S on his black shirt were clearly visible. Several kids placed their small gifts before crying as they left, one little girl screamed why all the good guys were taken and not the bad. Once the park was cleared for the evening he landed and looked at the hologram, remembering that their bodies had dispersed in to the air.

"I never thought it would hurt this much...To lose someone like this, I'm sorry about how I treated you that night when Robin, Kid and Aqualad found you in Cadmus, I should have taken you home to Kent farm and worked things out then but...I shut you out instead..."

"Guess I suck at being a friend, son and brother...I'm not much of a hero either"

With that he left the park to find a Zeta Tube...He had made up his mind, he wasn't going to quit the League heaven forbid...

But maybe a leave of absence until he had sorted out his thoughts and feelings.

* * *

 **okay, know that when i write fluff or more importantly a Hurt/Comfort...i tend to go over board and have ppl crying before half the chapter is read so i suggest you grab a pillow/stuffed animal and a towel coz napkins are useless  
**


	3. Chapter 3 REWRITE STARTING NOW

**let's try this again shall we?**

 **i've now removed all chapters except 1 and 2 to completely rewrite it all, anyone who thinks i need a beta can either volunteer or quit bother me about it because life gets in the way and nothing gets done.**

 **i might be writing the rest of the chapters at one and then split them for uploading.**

* * *

"Leave of WHAT?!" Green Lantern John Stewart shouted and stood up from his chair. The League were having a meeting about the usual small stuff and just as they were about to finish the meeting, Superman voiced his decision about leaving...Something they weren't happy about. Green Arrow and Flash had been looking at the same spot through the whole meeting, Aquaman skipped by blaming on duties in Atlantis and no one hadn't heard a word about the Bats.

"I know it might seem like a bad timing but...I can't even think clearly right now. I've already taken care of my day-job duties and the boss nearly turned blue in the face yelling at me today for working like I have been instead of taking time getting over Superboy's disappearance"

"You don't think they're dead?"

"Nightwing made us think Aqualad was a traitor when he was the Mole for the Team, made us think Artemis was dead and Kid Flash had skipped the hero business when I've seen him run around in costume! No, Canary I don't think either of them dead because they clearly can't be killed after Deathstroke shot them both and they were still standing!" Superman was now standing too and was about to leave when the door opened and he came face to face with Batman, looking like he had turned more Bat and slowly losing his human side, behind him were Batgirl and three boys, the youngest hiding behind the eldest boy holding his hand looking at Superman before hiding again.

"Batman" J'onn spoke with a small nod, Batgirl nodded to them all before following Batman so that they were all standing lined up by the U shaped table "I'm sure you're curious about our...Extended Bat-members, This is Red Hood-" The Bat in question was wearing a gray full body Kevlar suit with a red Bat symbol on his chest, a brown leather jacket and a red helmet covering his entire head. Here he took off the red helmet and showed everyone his domino masked face but they still knew him- The second Robin Jason Todd.

"This is Red Robin and the shy bird behind Red Hood is the new Robin" The second boy nodded and crossed his arms **(A/N: think Tim's pre-boot Red Robin suit, the one with the cowl)** The new Robin peaked out from behind Hood and looked at them before Red Robin got to his knee whispered something to him and he finally stopped hiding and stood so that everyone could see him.

The new Robin wasn't so different from the other three before him. The classic red, green and yellow were present but this Robin had green gloves and boots, a yellow cape with a gray hood and his mask was identical to the previous Robins, but Red Hood's was red, this one had green.

The boy looked up at Batman and the Bat himself nodded, taking a deep breath he removed the mask and showed them his blue eyes "My name is Damian and as Batgirl just told you, I'm the new Robin and I hope you'll accept that I'm doing this for Nightwing's memory" He put on his mask, pulled up his hood and grabbed Red Hood's sleeve as his shyness took over again.

Wonder Woman was about to speak up about her opinion about dragging another child into crime fighting when Red Robin spoke up "Nightwing once told us that Robin wasn't just a bird or a name or an ID...It was a way to save our selves from the hate and darkness, we've seen loved ones die but Robin shattered when Nightwing disappeared...the only way to help him was for me to forge this new ID and hand the Robin mantel to him, anyone having a problem: Shut up and deal with it" Batman placed a hand on Red Robin's shoulder as a silent command that he should take a moments breath.

Superman sat down again feeling that this would take some time "So this is why we haven't heard from you in some time...You've been busy training-"

"Nightwing has been training both the third and the fourth Robins in speed, agility and hacking, I've been doing the tougher work, call it difficulty levels if you want" Batman spoke up for the first time since arriving and they all flinched hearing how hoarse he sounded.

"So you too think that they are alive?" Green Lantern Hal Jordan spoke up and saw how Robin hugged Red Hood around the waist and Hood placed a hand on the back of the boy's head, it seemed that they were clinging to that hope too or God knows what the Bat's would do.

"If they are alive...If this is another of Nightwing's plans...Then all we can do is wait for them to come to us, looking for them won't do any good. Red Robin has been going over the footage when it happened and he found that Miss Martian was the one who fired the missile at the vortex" On that shocking note the Bats left the now dead quiet room and headed for the Mission Room to send the Team out.

* * *

"'New' Robin?" Beast Boy blinked owlishly as the new Robin pulled up his hood like he was trying to hide himself from their various emotionfilled glares, Red Robin gave them all a well-placed Bat-glare with a touch of older brother protective glare making everyone step back a bit while Impulse, Blue Beetle and Beast boy jumped in front of Robin chatting at the same time.

"You'll be split into four teams, and I want one Batling in each team" Batman looked at the Batlings who nodded and Robin looked nervous, Blue Beetle noticed that and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "No worries, you'll be alright and maybe you get to blow up a building too"

Red Hood chuckled and almost doubled over when Red Robin started to whistle like he had no idea what they said "Every Robin has made it their tradition to blow up at least on building to molecules Robin" Batman said as he typed away on the holo screen "I've given up lecturing them about it since the Seniors tended to blow up at least a 600 meter radius of a city to rubble" Now the whole team lost it and Robin smiled a little knowing that if he did it too, he wouldn't be scolded...

He would just uphold the legacy of Robin even more now.

* * *

 **yes i've read about Damian and every other character  
**

 **yes, i've seen Son of Batman and Batman VS Robin and i don't give a flip how he acts**

 **he's the mini brother, they are over protective and i love that :3 *Might be because i'm obsessed with TMNT too...meh, whatever xD***


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm having a cold and yet i keep writing instead of resting :P what is wrong with me?**

 **and i'll call Captain Atom by his civilian last name because i can't spell his first name and if this seems to look like dribble, i got carried away  
**

* * *

"So how did it go?" Black Canary waited for the Team to gather in front of her after they all zeta tubed to the Watchtower, she smiled a little when Robin became a yellow blur and hid behind Batgirl and Red Hood while the visible part of Red Robin's face was covered in sot looking at his team like he was going to strangle them slowly, La'gaan wisely backed away remembering that if Nightwing could make sushi out of him then there was no doubt his brothers could too.

"It could have been worse then...I don't really want to know how you ended up in that state Red Robin, but Batman needs you in Gotham saying that Penguin and Mr. Freeze are causing trouble" Red Hood had removed his helmet and was now rubbing his temple feeling a major headache coming up before the Batlings left for Gotham. No one even mentioned that everyone was to be present during debrief, if Bats called you you get there without argument, period.

Soon only those who had lived at the mountain remained and headed for the given rooms on the Watchtower and the League had a small debrief before they too headed home, Superman decided to take monitor duty because it would give him time to think. True, monitor duty was boring and everyone would rather skip it if they could, sometimes the Seniors stepped in and saved them.

Wally did it most of the time and sometimes it was all six until Kaldur bailed and things fell apart. Superman shook his head and did a quick call to Batman telling that he was on monitor duty but before he could end the call Batgirl screamed for non-meta back up. He quickly got the register of their non-metas and sent them to Gotham. The rest of the evening went on like that with some small burglaries and one or two traffic accidents Clark felt his eyes drop once or twice.

* _Some shut eye might not hurt, these monitor make one heck of an alarm when something happens...Thanks so much Bruce for listening to Dick when he found Green Arrow asleep again that the rest of us gets a heart attack!*_

Clark leaned back and closed his eyes and relaxed but was still alert of his surroundings.

 _"KAL!"_

Never had the Man of Steel reacted so fast before as he gasped and tried to where the voice came from, suddenly his mind was attacked and he knew the feeling of a Martian tapping into the mind so he just let it pass.

A Corridor

Tanks

People in lab coats

The Seniors electrocuted

Nightwing flatlining

Conner coughing blood

Clark didn't know he had hit the alarm button until the zeta tubes came on, heroes bolted to him and asked what was wrong but all that came out was 'Manhunter'.

The Martian entered his mind and saw the same things but he managed to get them out and into the real world but they both fainted.

* * *

"Are you trying to tell me that OUR kids are being EXPERIMENTED ON?!" Oliver shouted in rage, making several of them step back in fear of his wrath. They were at Wayne Manor...At least those who knew Batman's identity. Dinah sighed as she tried to explain in a slower pace then Barry had but Bruce held a hand up, head angled towards the doors.

"Damian-"

The adults looked at the current Robin and regretted not going to Oliver's when suggested, the kid looked like he was going to break like a china vase. Jason had long ago joined them when Oliver arrived with Dinah and Adams/Captain Atom so he silently opened his arms and Damian practically teleported from the door into his arms. "If M'gann gives us more info we're going after them and-" Diana began but Tim interrupted by landed right in front of them scaring her and Dinah "Or it could be Simon tricking us! Remember- he's a telepathic too and strong one at that, using M'gann's link with J'onn" He said while dumping himself in the empty couch by Bruce who was standing by the fireplace.

J'onn closed his eyes going through the memories again from both attacks "No, I recognize my niece's mind and she was scared...But why Superman was the only one that-"

"I was falling asleep and you told me that the mind is more reachable when it's relaxed and close to sleep, M'Gann must have remembered that too and when she found me she just gave me the most important visions six at a time"

Now everyone was listening and J'onn told everyone to sit down and so he connected their minds. This time he saw MFD, Nightwing working like crazy on his wrist computer, Superboy shared his shields with the other metas and how Artemis activated a boom tube just as the missile hit the vortex and they ended up in some snowy place...One that Jason and Bruce recognized.

"Mandala Valley? Why-" Jason asked as they took their time to recover for their mind trip, Bruce was quiet but he was counting the visions, this time they had only seen five...Not six like Clark said...unless he was hiding something "You said M'Gann showed you six visions and we have seen five...What are you hiding?"

Clark sat with his head in his hands breathing like he was having a panic attack. Alfred evaporated out of no where and gave him a water bottle to empty before he spoke, no one stressed him "Artemis broke her arm so that the bone was sticking out...I thought I'd spare Oliver the nightmare of it"

"Thanks" A mumble was heard from the blond man when Bruce got up "Alfred could you set the guest rooms up? Driving in this kind of state might be suicidal"

"Very wise choice Sir" The Butler smiled as the boys scrambled out of the couch shouting at each other of what they were going to help Alfred with, Bruce blinked before Alfred looked at him "Master Richard taught them that extra cookie batches would be given if they helped out without killing one another-"

"And of course that boy is God knows where!" Bruce muttered before heading to the cave, knowing that the order would be carried out.

Barbara had woke up from the commotion from the boys and happily borrowed her extra pajamas to the ladies, Oliver and Adams were given unused ones and they headed for the prepared rooms after sending the boys to bed or they would be stuck 'Team building trips' for two weeks.

* * *

 _Artemis screamed as her arm was broken and Wally hurt his ankle as they all landed painfully. Kaldur managed to land fine and M'Gann was flying holding Dick by the armpits, Conner made a crater but that wasn't new and it didn't hurt._

 _None of them moved and M'Gann landed before she too lost consciousness. Then the corridors appeared, they were changed out of their uniforms into white ones with their emblems on. Then they were placed in tanks and people in lab coats started doing their job._

 _The electrocution started soon after when Nightwing's heart was the first to give up, Conner started to cough blood and Artemis's arm was set and bandaged before she was put under morphine and placed on a bed, taken to another room._

Bruce jerked awake as his heart raced and he almost started panic * _Dick's heart flatlined...Did they even get it started again?! God please don't kill my son!*_ He thought as he tried to remember the lab hoping he would recognize it, if he did then the staff better find a shelter because he was getting his son back and wouldn't care one bit about collateral damage to the place.

"Dad?"

Still lost in thoughts he nodded a bit to show that he had actually heard them before he felt his heart stop as he finally looked at them and found that they were dressed as Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin!

"We found Dick" Jason grinned before throwing the cowl towards him, Bruce caught it midair and looked at it in disbelief, he was hearing the same words over and over before he smiled at them.

"That's my Robins"

* * *

 **yes i am aware that i am late with this, i didn't have internet till now xD  
**

 **plz pm if there's something you don't understand with this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note

**sorry i haven't updated :T chapter fics seems to hate me far to much and i've been reading alot of Bat fics to better understand the characters.**

 **i'm not sure if i'll ever continue this one because the second i open it my mind goes blank T.T**

 **i know this note is super short but i really don't know what to do with my 3 in progress stories anymore :( either i leave them be and get pm's about new chapters, or i'll delete them and try one shots (like super ling one-shots)**

 **i'm gonna let you guys vote, i have pen and paper ready to keep track on the votes**

 **YES: try and update but God knows when that happens**

 **NO: delete this fic and try DC one shots based on Bats (and side characters of course)**

 **the fate of this fic lies in your hands now**

 ***hides in a dark corner***


End file.
